Es hora de marchar
by Ana Rickman
Summary: Un songfic d una hermosa canción. Un momento final entre SEVERUSHERMIONE


ES HORA DE MARCHAR  
  
"Si es verdad que hay algo más  
  
yo te esperaré.  
  
Necesito descansar,  
  
Tu amor me llevaré"  
  
He visto el maleficio ir hacía ella que, aterrorizada por saber algo que aún no estaba preparada, me hace darme cuenta de lo que es para mí.  
  
No podía morir. No antes que yo. No podría vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que no esta en este mundo.  
  
Así que, sin pensarlo, he sido su escudo poniendo mi cuerpo frente al suyo, abrazándola.  
  
He cerrado los ojos son temor y he notado el impacto del verdoso final. Mi alma se iba...mi cuerpo se quedaba.  
  
-Te quiero dulce Hermione- he susurrado en ese oído de morena piel con aroma de avellana.  
  
Y, por un segundo que para mí ha sido la mejor despedida, he sentido sus brazos correspondiendo a ese abrazo protector.  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí, en un punto entre la tierra y la eternidad, admirando por última vez a esa mujer de apenas diecisiete años que ha cautivado mi corazón.  
  
No entiendo como algo tan puro puede ir a al batalla.  
  
"Me voy hacía un lugar donde  
  
el tiempo es una ilusión,  
  
la brisa es de color,  
  
la voz música  
  
y el sol es de algodón"  
  
Siento una llamada que me incita a irme de allí hacía una inmensa paz pero no puedo dejar de mirar a la chica que zarandea mi cuerpo porque, o si, no estoy en él.  
  
Segundos después del impacto yo, el alma, la voz del interior, ha salido hasta aquí donde, junto a la brisa, me contemplo y la contemplo.  
  
Pero...¿qué eso?, ¿lágrimas?  
  
Llora y ¡es por mí!. Nunca creí ver eso.  
  
"Atravesaré la luz en forma de eternidad,  
  
mi voz se silenciará,  
  
mi cuerpo será el ayer"  
  
La luz a mi espalda me reclama, debo marchar. Pero es tan tentador verla  
  
¿Me recordará?  
  
Yo a ella sí. Por siempre jamás.  
  
La batalla va cesando pero eso ya no me incumbe.  
  
¿Estará bien?  
  
Yo aún no habiéndolo demostrado siempre he vigilado por su bienestar.  
  
"En gotas de alma voy navegando hacía el final,  
  
no dudes que al mirar hacía tu interior,  
  
me podrás hallar"  
  
-¿Por qué has muerto por mí?, ¿por qué te has ido sin dejarme decirte adiós?- la oigo sollozar lejos, muy lejos.  
  
Me duele eso, quiero volver, aferrarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo va bien. Confesarle lo dicho en el último segundo como un cobarde ante la condena.  
  
Acaricia mi rostro pero mi atención se centra tras mía. A esa luz que me invita a ser libre.  
  
"Cuando tu tiempo se va  
  
es hora de marchar.  
  
Prepara tu viaje bien,  
  
No tengas miedo y ve"  
  
Sorprendentemente no tengo miedo a ir allí, al mundo de los muertos.  
  
Es lo que he decidido así que no temo a la paz eterna.  
  
Pero ella...  
  
Vuelvo la cabeza mientras camino y me grabo en la retina la imagen de ángel de la "sabelotodo"  
  
¡Oh cuanto la amo!  
  
Y pensar que el primer día la detesté por su inteligencia y su origen pero como he llegado a necesitar una sola mirada para vivir el día.  
  
Eso se acaba. Todo permanecerá en mi mente pero no en el presente.  
  
La cobardía no me ha dejado besarla una sola vez.  
  
Abro la boca y susurro para mi mismo:  
  
"No llores más por mí,  
  
siempre estoy cerca de ti.  
  
Te esperaré en la luz, allí donde no,  
  
no existe el dolor"  
  
Y sin evitarlo me marcho a la eternidad sin saber que la chica ha oído mi voz desde el aire que la rodea y, una pequeña sonrisa, sale en su hermoso rostro.  
  
-Te amo Severus Snape, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.  
  
Y, lo último que noto, casi como un roce, es una dulce caricia en mis labios antes de desaparecer por siempre del mundo.  
  
Un beso. Su beso. Nuestro beso.  
  
FIN.  
  
Nts- bueno en un momento q m aburría un poco y tenía ganas d escribir un fic corto d esta pareja pero estaba algo tristona pues... me ha salido esto. Un auténtica parida pero bueno. La canción es de Mägo de Oz, mi grupo favorito y la canción es el mismo título, es muy bonita, quien pueda q la oiga. Se lo dedico a Kary-Snape cn mucho cariño, besos. 


End file.
